Superiority
by Kokoro No Koori
Summary: Megami KouhoseiZoidsGundam Wing AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Zero! The new candidates from Zion are here, wanna go see 'em?" A repairer asked her candidate. The brown-haired boy nodded and followed blindly after her as she started into the Cargo Bay. "They should be arriving any minute now." The repairer, a girl with large, twitching...(perverts) cat ears said as she stared out the window at teh green planet known as Zion. Suddenly, a large spaceship descended into the Launch Pad and the hatch opened, revealing three boys and a tall, flustered-looking woman. The repairer smacked her candidate on the back of the head and yelled at him to go find someone named Azuma. The boy cringed, waved at the new candidates and rushed off. The repairer remained to welcome the new boys and their instructor.

Before long, Zero Enna had returned with Azuma Hijikata, G.O.A.'s top instructor. The woman blew her hair out of her eyes and stepped forward. "Instructor number 157: Akari Hiratashi. Candidates names are Vyper Mitgard: Number 17, level 4; Charcoal Pandoræm: Number 18, level 4; and Toki Laties: Number 19, level 7." She said, motioning to her students. Charcoal yawned and strected, leaing back so that his black Sex Pistols shirt rode up to show off a well-built, ash-colored stomach. He leaned back so far that his hand touched the floor and he let his legs follow until he was standing upside down and doing the splits all at the same time. His ripped, blue jeans were twisted halfway around when the soles of his black Converse sneakers touched the ground, and his waist-length black hair was mussed. He stood upright, got dizzy, and when he fell down, started to adjust his clothes and attempt to get his head on straight before standing again. He stood, re-adjusted his fingerless gloves and resumed his position; leaning on Toki's shoulder with his arms around his neck. He yawned again as he closed his eyes and adopted the same stance as Vyper. Soon, they looked like bookends that were merely there to hold Toki upright. Toki, however, looked more tired than either of them, but remained alert until he was dismissed.

Vyper leaned against Toki's shoulder and closed his cat-like green eyes, lizard's tail twitching with utter boredom. He fiddled with his necklace, a halfmoon-shaped charm on a black chain, and plucked at Toki's ACDC shirt with one hand while he fingered the rough-hewn strands of hemp that hung from his neck with the other. Toki simply closed his eyes in boredom and annoyance and eventually, Vyper stopped. Azuma approached the boys while Charcoal rested his head on Toki's other shoulder and wrapped his lean arms around the elder boy's waist, grumbling about no sleep. Azuma flicked his cigarrete ash into the air, muttered something about having fags in his school and turned his growling into a coughing fit while he extented his haid to the instructor. Toki heard this rather crude comment but chose to disregard it, being too dizzy from jet lag and the added weight of his fellow candidates.

"Well, shall we find you three a dorm room?" Azuma asked, clapping Toki on the back. Vyper cracked open one eye, yawned and put his arms around Toki's waist, turning his head to lay his cheek on Toki's shoulder. "Are you three brothers?" Azuma asked. Toki shook his head. "No, we're closer than brothers. We've grown up together. They're just tired, not affectionate." He said, putting one arm around each of the boys' necks. "Well, there's a dorm open near candidats number 87, 88 and 89's that you're welcome to. Wait here and I'll go get someone to help you find it." "Don't need one." Toki said simply and then began imitating Azuma with excellent precision. "Go down this hall, then turn left, go down the next two halls, turn right, ninth door on the right. The door should say: Reserved for Numbers 90, 91, 92, and 93. Am I correct?" He asked, staring blankly. Azuma opened his mouth to speak but Toki held up one hand. "My exax's are telepathy, telkinesis, pyrokinesis, clairvoyance, precognition, recognition, and divination. I'm what you'd call an Oracle." He said, grey eyes flashing. Azuma put one hand behind his head and prepared to speak but Toki cut him off. "Well, shit man! You could have fucking _told_ me that _before_ I made a complete fool of myself." He said, touching Vyper's side. "Let's go, Vyper, Charcoal. It's been a long ride, so we'd better get some sleep." He said, motioning for the others to follow. Azuma took three steps forward and opened his mouth. "Our roommate, Van Flyheight, will be coming back from Zion in three hours and will want to lie down so make a space for him." Toki called out. Azuma shook his head. "Never gonna be able to teach that kid anything if he knows what I'm gonna say before I say it." He mumbled as he walked back to his class.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Entrance Hall, the visiting instructor had gone back into the airship to retrieve her luggage when she spied a pair of boots propped up on the seat back and the owner's seat reclined so far back that his pale face could be seen. "Oh shit, I forgot Raven!" She said and raced over to the sleeping boy. "raven, wake up. We're here. We're at G.O.A." She said as calmly as she could, despite the gruesome thoughts racing through her head. Raven's amethyst eyes cracked open and he ast up, making the chair squeak. "Shadow! We're here, so stop cowering and get my salvage bag." He called to his organoid. Shadow poked his head out of the black tarp he lay huddled under and pulled a black messenger bag from under the seat behind him. He walked over to Raven who slung the bag over one shoulder and grabbed the tarp as well. He then turned to the instructor. "Where did everybody _else_ go, _Sensei_?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, they um...went to find an open dorm. Azuma said that there was a dorm open near 87, 88, and 89's dorm that any stragglers could use so I'd go there if I were you." She said and held up a suitcase as a knife was thrown at her. "Don't hurt me, they're the ones who left!" She cried, desperately trying to dispel Raven's anger with soft words. He snorted and walked out of the airship. "Save your breath for when I actually_ intend_ on killing you." He said simply as he started toward the dorm specified.

Meanwhile, Toki and the others had found the dorm and started settling in when the door opened and four boys came in, accompanied by a girl with cat ears. "Hiya, you must be the new candidates. My name is Rei Enna, but everyone here calls me Zero. This is Van Flyheight, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, and my repairer Kizna Towrk. I live right through there with Clay Fortran and Hiead Gner, but you'll meet them at dinner. Who are you?" He said in about three fourths of asecond. Toki cleared his throat and stepped forward and bowed. "Toki Laties: Level 7. This is Vyper Mitgard: Level 4, and Charcoal Pandoræm: Level 4. There is one more of us, but he hasn't arrived yet. His name is Raven Bl-" "It's Raven. _Just_ Raven." He interrupted from the doorway. "And there'd better be a place in here for Shadow." He said, dropping his bag on one bed, took a long-bladed knife from his boot and slammed it into the headboard up to the hilt. "If anyone and I mean _anybody_ even _thinks_ about touchin any of my stuff, I will _slit_ his throat." Raven said as he threw himself on his bed and pulled on his headphones. "I'm going to sleep so don't fucking wake me up until dinner, got that? I've got jet lag and I'm_ exhausted_. Wake me up and you're _dead_, Toki. Vyper? Charcoal? Shoadow? That gose _triple_ for any of you." He said. He pushed the play button on his CD player and, with the sounds of My Chemical Romance blaring through his eyes, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

There were two uniforms lying on his dresser and a Post-It on Raven's mirror explaining the uniforms when he woke up. He found that he like the pants to the formal uniform better than the shorts with the latter and he decided to wear those until he could make some himself. He started out of the dorm, recondsidered, and went to wake Shadow. About an hour later, he was sitting at a table in the corner of the dining hall with Shadow at his side and everybody's eyes locked on the metal dragonoid. Raven smirked evilly as he noticed his roommates sitting at a table across the room from him and eating happily. Raven had never trusted food that he hadn't made himself, so while everybody else had steak and eggs, he had a grilled cheese sandwich. Right about the time he finished eating, the loud-mouthed brunette from earlier came over to his table and sat down. "Hey, your name's Raven, right?" He asked. Raven brushed some crumbs from his mouth with the back on one hand and stood to dispose of the baggy his meager dinner had come in and the boy started following him. "well, is it?" He asked. Raven smirked and turned to stare at him, amethyst eyes flashing with rage. "Wow, you win the fucking prize." He mused, whirling on his heel in an attempt to get away from this ignorant but persistent twit. Zero ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Hey, don't be like that. I just want to know what's bothering you." He said softly. Raven put one hand to his temple and kept walking. "I have a headache. It's real skinny with brown hair and blue eyes. I don't know or _want_ to know it's name, but I wish it would quit _following_ me." He said quietly. Zero gave him a strange look, but followed Raven nonetheless. "Well, I'm sorry. I wanted to know if you wanted to be my friend." He said, scuffing the toe of one boot with his heel while Raven fiddled with hie keyring. "Dammit." He mimbled as he searched for the dorm's key. "Look kid, I don't need or want friends so get lost, Okay?" He said, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Wow." Zero said softly as he followed Raven inside. "What, never seen a dorm before?" The Dark One asked, going straight for his bed. "Well, yes but...Yours is so cool! I mean, lookit all this stuff. Is this your closet?" He asked, pulling open a door with various heavy metal posters plastered on it. Raven nodded and Zero pulled out a black coat with lots of buckles and snaps decorating it like a Goth Christmas tree. "This stuff is _so_ cool! I'd die for clothes like these. Where'd you get them?" He asked, unearthing a pair of bondage pants with chain straps from the closet. "Well, I _made_ those and that jacket in your right hand, but most everything else I got from a Goth store on Zion. There's a lot of things like that on Zion." He said, realizing that he might be interested in this boy. At least he had good taste in clothes, Raven thought. For about an hour and a half, Zero looked through Raven's closet and pulled out clothes that he deemed "cool". Raven started to fall asleep as Zero picked through his closet but woke up immediately when he realized that Zero had ahold of his favorite T-shirt, his autographed Marilyn Manson T-shirt. "You know, that would look good on you. Look in there and see if you can find a pair of ripped jean cutoffs. The ones with bondage straps." Raven said. Zero nodded at his new friend and began digging through his clsoet for the pants. While Zero was busy, Raven detatched the spiked gauntlets from his own wrists and took the spiked collar from around his neck and waited to Zero to find the aforementioned cutoffs. When he had, Raven put the collar and bracelets on his dresser and ducked his head under his bed to find his black Converse. Zero announced that he was dressed and Raven smirked, creeping up behind him with the collar in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about nine when Toki came in to find Raven attaching bondage straps to Zero's pants and then departing into the closet to get re-dressed himself. "Where are you two going?" He asked, shaking his head at the Goth. "Raven's taking me to a Goth club. He says that they're the most fun places _on_ Zin. We're taking Shadow, too!" Zero exclaimed mirthfully. Toki opened the closet door to see Raven buttoning his bondage pants. "What? He asked, I'm bored, and I haven't been for awhile. Here, get dressed so you look the part and come with us. Bring Vyper, I don't care. I'm buying the tickets, so hurry the hell up. Fuck, bring Charcoal and that new boyfriend of his too. But, that's it!" He said, slipping a Danzig band shirt on over a net shirt as he emerged from the closet. "Hey, can I bring my roommate Hiead? He's kind of Goth and he's _way_ moodier than you, Raven. Maybe you could, you know, lighten up together." Zero asked innocently. Raven sighed and threw his hands up. "Yep, go invite him before I change my mind. While you're at it, Zero, why don't you go invite all of G.O.A? I'm sure I have enough money for _everyone_ in the whole damn _school­_ to go." Raven groused as he picked out the key to the airship. "Well, are we leaving or what?" He asked, swinging the keys around on one finger. Zero nodded and raced after his new "friend".

About an hour later, Raven had introduced Zero to some of his friends from Zion and even Hiead, Zero's moody roommate, seemed to be having a good time. Zero was having fun screwing around and dancing with Charcoal, Toki simply sat in the corner and made out with Vyper, while Hiead and Van had gone back out to the airship about half an hour ago and hadn't returned yet. Raven leaned against the wall and just watched as everyone else had fun. As he started to fall asleep, someone came up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey." A surprisingly familiar voice said as a head dropped onto Raven's shoulder. He turned and saw only a flash of black hair before he was dragged onto the dance floor. "Flyheight? How the bloody _hell_ did you find me? I thought I left you on Zi." Raven said, smacking his froehead. "You did, but then I found my EX and got sent to G.O.A for training. When I'm done, I'll go back to Zi but not until then." Van said, smirking at his former enemy. Raven sighed and grabbed Van's wrist. "Back off, Allister. He's with me." Raven said, pulling Van closer and out of reach of the vampire. Allister smirked, showing one fang, and stormed off. "Not for long, Blackheart. Not for long...." He muttered. Raven shook his head and pushed Van away from himself, blushing.

It only took another hour for Vyper to get plowed, get into a fight over a girl and get them all kicked out. All the way back to G.O.A, Vyper was complaining and asking to drive. Raven finally got sick of it and strapped him to a seat in the Cargo Hold and left him there. Zero eventually fell asleep, exhausted from all the excitement, and laid his head on Raven's shoulder despite the Dark One's annoyance and irritation at his new "growth". Toki fell asleep as well, but went into the Cargo Hold to fall asleep with his drunken lover. Pretty soon, Raven was the only conscious one in the ship and also the only one _not_ drunk off his ass. When they pulled into the Launch Pad, Raven woke Van and Hiead from their stupors to help him drag the unwakeable ones back to their dorms. When it appeared too difficult to get them into their own dorms, Raven and Van agreed to let everyone spend the night in _their_ dorm, at least until they sobered up enough to go back to their own. The sleeping arrangements turned out to be somewhat backwards with the dorm's original occupants sleeping on the floor with the drunken ones occupying the beds.

The next morning, Raven awoke to find Zero sleeping with his arm lying over Hiead and Hiead with his head on Zero's stomach. Raven smirked at this sight but got up to take a shower anyway. When he got out, everyone but Vyper was awake and prodding the sleeping lizardian. Vyper rolled over in his sleep and threw his arm over Toki who was on his stomach on the ground, searching for his shirt. After retrieving it from it's perch, covering the lampshade, he went to shower and get dressed. Vyper slept until Raven, annoyed with his undisturbed snoring, picked up his CD player and, as quietly as he could, put the headphones on Vyper's ears. He cranked the volume up as far as it would go and pushed play. Vyper awoke with a girlish scream and backed into the wall, yelling about being under attack and to take cover. Even Raven laughed as he watched Vyper's rushing to hide under his bed in a weird half-sleep, half-hangover. After three cups of coffee, not only was he not hung over anymore, but he was hyper and bouncing off the walls.

At lunch, Raven was approached by a girl with blonde hair and a white vest whom he had met at the Goth club the previous night. "Hey, I didn't know you went to this school. What level are you?" She asked, extending her hand. "Level 9." Raven said simply, not moving. The blonde girl seemed unrelentless and sat down beside Zero, setting her head on her hands. "So, where did you live before you came here?" She asked. Raven snorted and looked right into her eyes. "Don't you have some _dolls_ or something to play with, little one? Maybe you should go find yourself a boyfriend andquit bothering me." He said, taking another drink of his coffee. She smirked and leaned forward. "Well, I thought I was sitting _across_ from my boyfriend." She said, pointing at Raven's forehead. He sighed and stood up, taking his mug with him. "Hey, where are you going?" The girl asked, getting up to follow. Raven whirled around mid-step to face her and just stared at her, seething. "Why is it that _everybody_ wants to fucking _follow_ me right now? Is it that you're some knid of masochist who gets off from constant rejection, or are you just stupid? I know that brother of yours and if you're as dimwitted as he is, then I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Does it, Léna Boone?" He asked, wrathful eyes boring right through her and chilling her soul with a look that could turn ice into permafrost. With that, he turned and walked away, leaving her crying in the hall. "You're so _mean_. All I w-wanted was to b-be with you. Just for awhile. That's all." She said, dropping her arms to her sides as she wiped the tears from her eyes.


End file.
